Man hunt
by web-of-truth
Summary: Nagini convinces her master to revisit his previous life but what they find may not be what they had expected. first part of a series please read and review for more chapters and please add helpful criticism in the comments if you see anything i can improve on.


**Chapter 1**

**I had looked through the documents over 1,000 times but some thing had to be wrong.**

**How could that imbecile be my god son? **

**2 weeks earlier**

"_**don't you ever wonder about your passsst my lord? Ever ssssince your rebirth you sssseemed to have forgotten your previoussss form of that weakling 'Tom Riddle'. You don't even hold his memoriessss any more. Wouldn't you like to remember your beginning, your first evolution state?'**_

**lord Voldemort was resting in his new study based at Malfoy manor well hidden on the third floor.**

**He was resting in his black leather chair which stood behind a large desk littered with old scroll,crinkled maps,books and the odd dark art object.**

**The room was grand with book cases hugging the walls and a fire place behind his seat. The secret domain used too belong to Lucius until he graciously 'handed it over' to the dark lord during the time the blonde man was in Azkaban.**

**At the moment lord Voldemort was talking to his beloved Nagini in parseltongue while she en-raveled herself up his chair and around his shoulders.**

_**' the passst is better left un-touched , you remember what happened to that woman who went back in time to try and sssave her family- ssshe ended up killed and her family died faster'**_

**Voldemort replied though he was intrigued by Naginis proposition though what would he do with the death eaters ; he was in the middle of a war he couldn't just stop to take a trip down memory lane.**

_**'think of the benefits massster you could sssolve any unfinissshed businessss and make sssome possssible recruitsss plusss you could reclaim any valuable itemsss that might have misssplaced or ssstolen'**_

**Damn it she had a point... I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave for a weak and if any one asked he would say he was going on a business trip. Perfect.**

**The dark lord rose from his seat with Nagini still clinging to his neck and left for his chambers to go and pack.**

**He opened the door to his personal quarters to find Bellatrix lying on his bed in what seemed to be nothing but a dressing gown and a pair of matching flimsy high heels.**

**Ever since his transformation he has had no male urges or any cravings for alcohol, tobacco or sex - just lust for more power and control.**

**Plus ever since he helped his death eaters escape from Azkaban he has found Bellatrix's appearance repulsive; with her crooked brown teeth and bony form plus her attitude is becoming unbearable; it was cute when she was young and naive but know it is pathetic how easy he can manipulate her.**

**He lifted his wand to the senile old woman and bound her body to the bed while whispering to Nagini to 'take care' of their guest.**

**The large green snake slid down her masters body and up the side of his bed then the screaming began.**

**The abnormal reptile had started viciously biting the woman on the bed with speed that could bring a beloved muggle comic book character to shame.**

**While this was going on the dark lord was humming his favorite tune while packing his suite case with robes and books then topping it off with a pillow,compass and map.**

**When he finally turned round he saw Nagini slithering down his bed to her master. He looked up from the snake to see the blooded and bruised form of a woman ;who has never looked better since her escape and released her from her binds.**

"**I've told you once and I will tell you again 'I'M NOT INTRESTED' so why don't you drag your useless self out of my room and inform the others that I will be leaving for a couple of days and inform them that Severus and Lucius is in charge until I return."**

**With those last words he dispersed in a cloud of black smoke and vanished to leave in his wake a sobbing woman slowly dragging her limb body across the room towards the door.**


End file.
